


The Prevosts and Burr

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron has freckles, Blowjobs, Eating out, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Ma'am kink, Pet Names, Pet Names Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, both r just like one comment tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: Aaron, Theo, and Jacques have some fun





	The Prevosts and Burr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/gifts).



> blame badromantics

Burr whimpered as Jacques slowly thrusted into him again, _they had been at this for hours and he wasn’t supposed to come either _He thought. His attention was led elsewhere when Theo put a hand on his cheek, running her thumb along the bridge of his nose. _That’s where most of my freckles are _Burr thought and immediately felt his face heat up. She was definitely staring at them. “I don’t know why you two like those so much” Burr murmured.____

____He saw Theo roll her eyes and heard Jacques scoff, punctuated with a hard thrust which made him moan. “It’s because they’re beautiful Aaron” Theodosia said and smiled._ _ _ _

____He shivered as Jacques whispered in his ear “They’re like stars”. _Ugly stars _He thought, he wouldn’t push it though. It was rare they were all together like this.___ _ _ _

______He moaned as Jacques finally fucked him faster. Theo tilted his head up and purred “Why don’t you take care of me hm princess?”._ _ _ _ _ _

______He swallowed, nodded, and said “Yes Ma’am”. As Theodosia scooted forward he dipped his head down and ran his tongue along her labia._ _ _ _ _ _

______Theo hummed and said “Good boy Aaron, isn’t he such a good boy for us Jacques?”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aaron felt his face heat up as Jacques said in a patronizing tone “Definitely,”-he reached under Aaron and started stroking him which made Aaron desperately thrust his hips-”he’s a slut for us too. Aren’t you Darling? Aren’t you?”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aaron choked back a groan and muttered into Theo’s thigh “I am,”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Theo pet his head and said “I don’t think he quite heard you baby, why don’t you say it again?”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jacques pressed their hips together and stopped moving. “Go on Sweetheart” He said “Tell us all about how you’re a slut for us or else you won’t get anymore,”._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aaron sobbed and said “I’m a slut for you two”- he groaned as Prevost started thrusting again and growled into his ear “Keep going slut, and make sure to take care of ‘Dosia too”-”I I love getting used by you, oh god Sir more!”. He alternated between eating out Theodosia and begging for more._ _ _ _ _ _

______Theo eventually came, shouting his name and holding his head between her thighs. Jacques wasn’t far behind and soon came too. He pulled out and Aaron squeaked as Theo flipped him over and said to Prevost “I think he can come now, don’t you?”. When he nodded Theo held his hips down and licked a stripe up his cock. Aaron whimpered as she took him in her mouth and sank to the bottom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jacques leaned close to him and purred “Come for us Princess and show us you’re ours,”. At that Aaron came with a gargled moan. Theo pulled off and swallowed. Burr smiled as the two climbed up next to him and held him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Goodnight,” He sleepily mumbled. In moments he was asleep, happy to be with his wonderful boyfriend and girlfriend._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
